


Attention Hog

by AlienSeas



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Gen, Hot, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Rough Kissing, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSeas/pseuds/AlienSeas
Summary: Loki has pestered you enough, and you can't stop thinking about him. He follows you into the library.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Attention Hog

This new guy is irritating.  
I guess it's part of the job description, being a trickster god and all, but this shtick is getting on your nerves.  
All you want to do is read, or take a walk, or eat, and he's there. Never really saying much unless you tell him to go away, and then he just smirks and continues doing whatever the hell he's doing.  
He's distracting. He just stays there, right out of reach, but still sapping away your attention.  
Maybe that's the real irritating part. He stays just out of touch the whole time he's around. Just sits there reading, or eating, and never even sending a glance your way that you can catch.  
He just likes playing with you, doesn't he? The smug bastard. And you've let him get to you.  
Right now all you want to read, but it's so hard with him just sitting there. Across from you. Looking down at your book, you can see his long legs elegantly draped, one over the other. His fingers occasionally flick the page forward, and the sound echoes through the room.  
Don't focus on him, focus on the words in front of you.  
That's it, you've gotten through a few pages already without thinking of him, keep it goi-  
"What are you reading?"  
Bastard.  
"I have no idea." He was just waiting for you to be focused, wasn't he? Attention hog.  
"That's an odd title."  
"I would know what the book is if you didn't keep distracting me."  
"Me? I've been sitting here silent the entire time." Looking up at him, he has a faux innocent look on his face, but the ghost of a smile on his lips shows he knows what he's doing.  
"Why do you follow me around?"  
"Why would I do that exactly?"  
"That's not the question, since you do follow me around."  
"Is it my fault we keep the same schedule."  
"Yes."  
"Not in any way." His ghost smile has now turned into a smile.  
In a sudden flash of irritation, you drop the book you were holding to the table beside you.  
"You're lying."  
"You lost your page."  
"You want this to happen."  
"What exactly, is happening?"  
That question gave you pause. you have no idea.  
You like to think of yourself as a calm person. Even stereotypical 'annoying' things don't faze you.  
So why does he affect you so much? What do you plan on doing now? He's already won, gotten what he wanted. But this is out of the bag now. He'll always know there's somewhere for you to be pushed.  
"Nevermind." You try to double back, picking your book up again and flipping to a random page.  
"Now's your turn to evade questions, I see." He's dropped his own book, but you try to focus on reading again.  
"I'm not evading anything. I just want to read."  
"Your book is upside down."  
Damn it. You right it and again try to focus.  
"You know, we never talk."  
"There's a reason for that, Loki."  
"Oh, so you do know my name."  
"How could I not? You've been hanging around me like a leech ever since I got here."  
"Oof. A little blood-sucking pest. That's what you see me as?"  
"Yes. Why. You see yourself some other way."  
"No, no. I just imagined you as something more...complimentary."  
Damn it again.  
"Oh?...What would that be?"  
"It doesn't really matter, since you see me as a leech."  
Why does he do this.  
"Maybe that changes."  
"It all depends on what caliber of compliment I give you? A moment ago you seemed to want to attack me, and now you want to hear my praise?"  
You throw your book down again.  
"This is infuriating."  
"I know. I love it."  
"You don't do this to anyone else in the house. Is this hazing? I'm not a goddamn stupid frat boy."  
"Oh no, you're much prettier than them."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
He's grinning now, and before your brain can stop your body you have leapt to your feet and paced to where he's sitting calmly.  
You grab his chin in your fingers, tilting his head up sharply, but suddenly stop. This is closer to him you thought you were capable of. It's somehow both frightening, and exhilarating.  
He smiles at the confusion that must be apparent on your face, pulling your hand off of his chin and giving your fingers a soft kiss. His lips feel like the clouds above hell, and your breath quickens.  
"Hello darling. You seem flush. Are you alright?"  
"I..."  
"You came over here with a plan. Could I ask what that is?"  
"...I don't know."  
"How funny, that's the book you were reading."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me again, the first time was so fun."  
You can barely stammer out a reply, but with an impatient huff he tugs your wrist towards him. Already unbalanced you topple on top of him, your hands steadying yourself on his upper thighs. You look up at him as he smirks down at you, flicking his gaze between your lips and your eyes.  
"You can kiss me if you'd like." He murmurs, and you panic between smacking him or taking him up on his offer.  
"If you don't want to that's alright, we can go back to reading. I happened to like-" He goes to grab his book again but you grab his wrist before he can.  
"Shut up." You hungrily kiss him and he smiles into it. You let go of his wrist and he takes the opportunity to drag you by the waist into a sitting position on his lap.  
You dig your fingers into his hair, keeping him close as you both kiss, but he keeps his hands gripped on your waist respectfully. You almost wish he would get daring again, but this is kind.  
At some point you pull yourself away from him, and this time you can finally see him with some color in his own face. His breathing is heavy and you feel his hands twitch, wanting to bring you closer. You do that for him, pressing against his chest.  
You both stare at each other for way too long as the heavy breathing calms.  
"What animal am I?" You finally ask to break the quiet, and you can almost see him thinking about what you're talking about.  
"Oh. That." he says with a chuckle after a moment, "I'll only tell you for another kiss."  
"That's rude. I already gave you one."  
"Oh, that wasn't out of the kindness of your own heart?"  
"Truly are a leech."  
"Yes, but I'm your leech, darling." He digs his face into the crook of your neck as your pulse quickens again and you let yourself smile.  
Great. Now you'll never be able to stop touching him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr where I have other works:  
> https://blueseasfanfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
